Twists Of Fate :The Philosophers Stone:Book1:
by Paradox Of Life
Summary: Up For Adoption. Gomenasai, everyone...
1. Rescued

**What would happen if Harry hadn't been living with his relatives when he went to Hogwarts? What if someone else had taken him before Dumbledore had gotten to him after Voldermort's first attack?**

**This will span across all the books :)**

**Forgive me if I write anyone OOC, I'm slowly learning everything about the YGO world! :D **

**Also, some things are different…such as times when people die. I have my reasons for those parts ^^ So, as a result of differences, other people show up at different times…of things happen a different way.**

**Warning: Dumbledore-bashing will happen, be sure of that! **

**Needless to say, I don't own anyone, except anyone you don't recognize T-T**

* * *

The man watched the scene before him disinterestedly. Even as the flames engulfed the house and the wizards and witches scattered he stayed hidden. One wizard in particular caught his eye; he seemed to be the leader of the bizarre group and was shouting at them to find out if there was anyone alive in the house. But he knew better. The only survivor of the attack was with him, as he had got to him just after the parents were attacked, presumably killed. He was not with those fancy prats who wore pointed hats, waved pieces of sticks around and claimed to have magical powers. They had **no **idea of what existed outside their silly world, nor of the **real** powers that certain men could control. If they knew, they would have a field day…or be very afraid.

The child needed a real family, not a watered-down substitute that the Ministry would give him. Something maybe **he** could provide.

Once the house was completely leveled and engulfed in flames, he stepped further into the shadows and turned away from the street. The fire no longer interested him, not when there were other things to distract him. As he continued walking away from the wizards and the fire, he looked down at the infant he held in his arms. His eyes were closed as he continued sleeping, oblivious to all the action that had unfolded around him. Small wisps of black hair covered his head and several strands draped across his forehead. The man brushed them aside and sighed a small breath of relief. The boy was fine. It was a relief, to know that he was wrong for once. Not that he wanted that to happen again, the heat from the fire had made his hair so dry that you could use it as a fire starter. He was so having a bath when he got back to his-

His thoughts were cut off by a whisper of sound and he jumped aside, barely avoiding a bolt of red light that grazed the arm not holding the child. Gasping as it went numb, the man whirled around to the source of the spell and saw a shadow step forward. The other man's red eyes narrowed and he chuckled, though there was not a trace of humor in the sound.

"Impressive reflexes. Now, hand over the child." He hissed, his wand leveled at the man's chest. Glaring back, the tall man listened to his inner voice and held the boy tighter to his chest.

"No." He replied, his voice just as low as the other's, holding the promise of danger if you pressed him any further. The other man threw his head back, laughing again. The sound sent chills down the man's spine and he stepped back, but paused when the wand was redirected on his chest immediately again.

"You are surprising. Normal mortals would be quaking in fear, but yet you stand against me." The dark wizard tilted his head slightly. "I can feel the presence of magic coming from you, yet you carry no wand. How unusual. What is your name? " He asked and the man frowned at him.

"Who are **you**?" He countered and the wizard's head raised itself slightly, a small smile pulling at his thin lips for a brief moment.

"My name is Voldermort, foolish mortal. But do not concern yourself with remembering it, for you will not have time to." He replied, the tip of his wand beginning to glow a deep green. The twinge of impending danger made the man jump, surprisingly, in the direction of the dark wizard. Voldermort was not expecting it, and was just able to dodge in time. The man raced past him and disappeared. Voldermort glanced around for him and growled when he couldn't find him anywhere in sight. He sent various curses in different direction, but no cry of pain reached his ears to tell him that his prey had been found. His red eyes narrowed and the fist holding his wand tightened, seeming to threaten to break the wand at any given moment. He disappeared back into the shadows, far from happy.

* * *

**Yes, it's a crossover. Don't kill me, or I'll never tell you who the mysterious guy is! D:**

**Review and I'll update ^^**


	2. Loss

****

****

Two mysteriously vanishing cups of coffee later…seriously, I make one, and when I remember it again, the cup is already empty or just _gone_. WTF?

Just letting you know, I have only watched Abridged Yu-Gi-Oh recently. I haven't seen the old episodes for ages. However, I have read the manga! So that should help lol ^^

Ok, the real chapter 1! The first upload was more of a prologue, but to save confusion I'll just leave it as chapter 1. So this is chapter 2, then…I think… -blinks-

Still don't own anyone =_=

* * *

_-Steals Shock's Time Skippy-_

_-2 years later-_

"Harry? Harry, where are you?" Light footsteps walked down the long hall, occasionally stopping to look behind curtains or other objects. Unfortunately, the child the man was seeking was nowhere to be found. He stopped, sighing deeply. The little black-haired boy that he had adopted was always running off somewhere, or found messing with various things in private rooms. Rooms that were always locked, but he somehow managed to get into them…it was baffling, to say the least.

A faint rustle of noise reached his ears and he saw a curtain not too far before him twitch slightly. It was one that he had checked only minutes ago, but he smiled slightly to himself.

"Alright, if that's how you want to play it…" He whispered to himself softly as he silently crept forward, holding back a chuckle at the thought of what the other executives for his company would say if they saw him stalking his boisterous son. Stopping beside the curtain, he stepped back as Harry parted it slightly, peering out with one vibrant green eye. He saw that it was clear and gingerly stepped out.

"Gotcha!"

"AAH!" Harry shrieked as his father scooped him up, tossing him into the air. He screamed again, this time with laughter, as the tall man caught him in his arms and tickled him. "Daddy!"

"Harry, you naughty boy, you're late for lunch." The man chuckled, continuing his relentless tickling. "The ice-cream is probably melted by now."

That made the boy stop laughing for a moment. "Chocowate ice-cream?" He asked, green eyes looking almost pleadingly at his father's light brown ones. He laughed, lifting Harry up so he could sit on his shoulder as he turned and began walking back the way he had come.

"It might be. It might not." He laughed and Harry pouted, his small fist banging against the top of his father's head.

"Chocowate!"

"Harry, stop hitting. If you're a good boy, you can have some chocolate ice-cream after lunch." His father promised and Harry immediately brightened up.

"Chocowate!" He beamed and the man laughed before a noise from his pocket drew his attention.

"Oh, what now?" He sighed, pulling a phone out of his red jacket. He flipped it open and held it to his ear. After listening for several moments he nodded, said something and hung up.

"Who that?" Harry asked as his father put the phone away again.

"Just Leo. He's going to take you for a walk this afternoon, alright?" His father replied and Harry's smile widened.

"Weo!" He chirped and his father laughed at the thought of the burly 6-foot-something bodyguard being a pushover for a 3 year-old child who called him 'Weo'. No wonder his wife was having their fifth child any day now. He loved kids.

They entered the large dining hall and Harry was placed in his seat beside his father. The man sat down and, after the food was served, they began eating.

__

-Time Skippy-

The man chuckled quietly as he observed Harry dozing in his chair, his spoon limply held in his hand, which was dangling off the chair. As he expected, it fell out of his son's hand and hit the ground with a small clatter. He left the utensil alone; knowing one of the maids would pick it up. He stood, placing the half-empty glass of wine he had been sipping absently back on the table, and gently picked Harry up out of his chair. He cradled him in one arm as he wiped away the chocolate ice cream that was around his mouth with a napkin. As his son slept obliviously in his arms he smiled down at him and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, once again thanking the fates that he had him for an heir. He left the room and walked through his large home, a mansion really, and up various flights of stairs until he reached the small boy's room. It was decorated in dark red and forest green, an odd combination but one that Harry loved. Especially at Christmas time.

He gently placed Harry on his bed and pulled a blanket over his sleeping form. The man paused, his light brown orbs softening again as he watched his son sleep. Remembering the day that he had almost lost him.

__

After rescuing Harry from the fire, he took him immediately to a private hospital he trusted, telling them that Harry was a boy he had found near a bushfire. The doctors whisked the infant away, leaving the worried man pacing the waiting room anxiously for over an hour. However, after several people recognized him and began pestering him with questions, he ignored the doctors and went into the room where they were checking on the still unconscious Harry.

It was, quite literally, touch-and-go.

Harry was having severe trouble breathing due to the amount of smoke he had inhaled, and it seemed that as a result, one of his lungs was ready to collapse. He immediately had a oxygen mask placed over his face while the doctors and nurses tried to clear his lungs and stabilize him. It was either that, or he would quite simply die. The man watched anxiously, making sure he stayed out of everyone's way but keeping his eyes fixed n the small child. To everyone's relief, Harry pulled through and continued sleeping, oblivious to the fact that Death had been knocking on the room's door only minutes before.

Once everyone else had left, he sat in a chair at the side of Harry's incubator, as he was barely a year old, and rested his head against the glass as he watched the boy sleep.

"Thank goodness you're alright." He whispered, feeling his eyelids droop slightly as exhaustion set in. A hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up to see a woman standing slightly behind him, her long hair falling in loose waves around her shoulders as she stared at the infant.

"He's so tiny." She whispered and the man nodded, his hand resting on top of hers as they looked down at the incubator. They were silent for several minutes before the woman stepped behind him, wrapping her arms around the front of her husband's shoulders. He smiled slightly, raising one of her hands up to his face so he could kiss her palm.

"Are you thinking anything in particular?" He asked quietly and she nodded, resting her head on his shoulder as she stared fondly at Harry.

"Well…you know how I can't have any children…?" She began and the soft laughter of her husband stopped her, making her smile.

"I was thinking the same thing." He replied and the woman kissed his cheek gratefully.

A week later, Harry was adopted. And now…

The ringing of his phone brought him out of his thoughts and the man stepped out of Harry's room quickly as to not wake him.

"Yes?" He asked, flipping the phone open. There was no reply, only an insistent burring noise that pounded through his head. He growled, hanging up. Stupid people, they had no idea where to send a fax obviously.

A slim woman appeared at his elbow and he turned to look at her. She curtsied slightly to him, her head bowed.

"You wife wishes to see you and Master Harry, sir." She relayed her message and her Master nodded, glancing back at the room he had just vacated.

"We will be right there." He replied and the maid disappeared. He quietly pushed open the door and stepped over the various toys on the floor to pick Harry up again. The 3 year-old mumbled something incomprehensibly in his sleep as he snuggled closer to his father's chest, something which made the man smile as he left the large room. "Let's go see your mother." He told the sleeping child as he walked down the hall and up another flight of stairs. There was only one room at the top, which had a large wooden door sealing it shut. He pressed down on the metal handle and pushed the door open, revealing a brightly lit room inside. His wife sat in the large double bed, gazing longingly out one of the many large windows in the bedroom. She looked across at the sound of the door closing and she smiled weakly.

"Hey there, stranger." She smiled as her husband and son stepped across the stone floor to sit on the edge of the bed beside her. She reached out a pale hand and brushed some strands of hair out of Harry's sleeping face. "I am glad we chose him." She whispered before coughing. Her husband gently wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and patted her back. Once her coughing fit was over she leaned back against the large wooden headboard.

"Do you want to hold him?" The man asked and his wife's blue eyes warmed slightly. She nodded, holding out her weak arms and her husband gently placed Harry in them, moving up the bed to lean against the headboard beside her.

"So sweet…" She smiled slightly, leaning down to place a kiss on the boy's forehead. He stirred slightly and accidentally kicked his father in the leg with his feet, who winced.

"He's got a strong kick." He complimented and the woman laughed softly.

"At least he's not a weak child." She replied and the man rested an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. He looked down at the child in her lap, running a fingers softly down the side of his face.

"Is it nearly time?" He asked softly and the blonde woman nodded slightly, her face saddening.

"I'm sorry." She whispered quietly. The man tilted her face up to look at him and gently kissed her. He pulled away slightly and she could see the tears that had gathered in his eyes, though he refused to shed them in front of her. She smiled slightly to herself. He was always refusing to show any weakness.

"**I'm** sorry." He replied, brushing her cheek with his thumb as he held her face in his hand. "I just wish…" He broke off, but she understood. She smiled at him, her eyes soft.

"I know." She whispered before she sighed, picking up Harry and passing him back to her husband. She laid back down in the bed and smiled slightly as she closed her eyes. "Keep him out of trouble for me, and please, take care of yourself. Don't forget how to smile, for all of our sakes. I love you." She told her husband before she was silent. After several moments the man closed his eyes, tears trickling freely from behind closed lids. He held Harry tightly to him, who stirred before waking. Sleepy green eyes looked up at his father, but frowned when he saw that he was crying. He rolled out of his arms, the man not noticing, and petted his mother's arm. He whimpered when she didn't respond, and his father shook his head as he picked him up and stood.

"No, Harry. You have to let your mother sleep now. She's having a nice long rest, ok?" He whispered and Harry whimpered, knowing that something was wrong. He reached up and petted his father's cheek, making him look at him. There were tears in Harry's bright green eyes and the man knew that, on some sort of level, he understood that his mother was never going to sing him a bedtime lullaby again.


	3. Eyes and Keys

**I AM BACK! **

***ahem* Now that that's out of the way, I finally managed to get out of hospital and fix my computer. I found all my stories! ^^ ****And yes, it was Pegasus. I just had too ^^; Plus, I can see Pegasus hating Dumbledore quite easily. Maybe even banishing him to the shadow Realm XD**

**-sniff- Ok, so his mother died. Don't remind me, I had a bad enough time writing it! Also, ****I have NO idea what the currency of Egypt is…**

**Don't own anyone, but I sure wish I owned Ryou…hehehe… XD**

**

* * *

**

_-Time Skippy-_

_-Several months later-_

_[[A/N: yes, there's a lot ^^;]]_

"Harry, keep close. I don't want you to-" The man paused, looked around, and sighed. "Oh great."

Harry, now 4 years-old, was looking at various trinkets on a table. The man selling them was chatting happily with the child, who was turning over an armlet in his hands. By the looks of it the jewelry was solid gold, and he knew that anything shiny caught Harry's attention. The man walked back toward the table and picked up his son, who squealed in protest.

"Your child?" The man selling the jewelry asked with a grin and the man nodded, taking the armlet off Harry and placing it back on the table.

"Yes, he is. He loves shiny objects, as you can tell." He replied with a slight smile and Harry pouted.

"It's pretty." He said and his father laughed.

"Yes it is, but we have to get back to the hotel before it gets dark. Our flight home leaves tomorrow." He told the boy, who pouted and yawned.

"Wanna stay…tired…" He whimpered, turning around in his father's arms and snuggling close to him. The man smiled down at Harry and looked back at the table. A particular object caught his eye and he picked it up, keeping hold of the now-dozing Harry with his other arm.

The object was a ball of solid gold, with what was the All-seeing Eye on the front. It was raised, made from gold piping. It sent a chill through him, like he was touching something forbidden and sacred. Needless to say, it thrilled him.

"How much?" He asked the Egyptian wares-seller, who tilted their head in thought for a moment.

"For you, 50 American dollars." He replied eventually and the man considered it. He knew it was probably just a trinket, but the look, feel and touch of the object rang bells in his mind, bells he always heeded as they hadn't been wrong so far.

"I'll take it." He nodded, reaching into the pouch tied around the wrist supporting Harry and pulling out the required amount of notes. The Egyptian took them with a smile and put them in a metal tin under the table.

"I hope it brings you happiness." He smiled and Harry's father nodded before turning to walk back to the hotel he had booked into several weeks earlier.

After the death of his wife, he had come to Egypt with Harry. Being alone in their mansion was too depressing, especially with how all the hired help was acting around him. He wasn't made from glass, after all. So he had booked two tickets to Egypt and flown away several days after his wife's funeral. Harry loved the hot country, and always joined his father on expeditions to archeological sites. They had uncovered another tablet, one showing two men surrounded by various creatures. Harry's father recognized them from the popular card game, Duel Monsters, and entrusted the tablet and other items found to an Egyptian named Ishtar. When the time was right, they would bring them to America and start an exhibition with other various things found on other digs. But now that the site had been completely excavated, it was time to return to America.

Needless to say, Harry wasn't very happy about that.

They reached the hotel and he checked in, then rode the elevator to their floor. Once they were back in their room and Harry was sleeping in his own bed, the man sat on the couch and sighed, holding his head in his hands.

"I wish you were here dear. You would love Egypt." He whispered aloud, then, for some unknown reason, remembered the golden orb he had purchased earlier. He pulled it out of his pocket and inspected it. Regardless of the heat, it was cool and smooth, seeming to pulse slightly in his hands. He paused. Pulsed? It did it again, and this time he knew he hadn't imagined it. He held it up to eye-level, frowning at the object. A sliver of light glinted across it's surface, then the orb burst into brilliant golden light. The man hissed, releasing it, but the orb stayed where it was, the light playing over his face. Several beams fell into his eyes and he flinched at the intensity of it's rays. Then everything went black.

_-The next morning...-_

"Daaaddddyyyy…" Harry moaned, tugging on his father's sleeve. The man stirred slightly, blinking. Had he fallen asleep on the couch again? He didn't remember. Hold on…

Harry frowned slightly and pointed up at his father's face. "Daddy, what's that?" He asked and the man jumped slightly. Of course, that orb-! He looked around for it, but stopped when Harry pointed at him again. "It's shiny."

Oh no. No way. No _fucking _way.

The man jumped up and ran to the closest mirror, which was in the bathroom. Moments later the yell could be heard throughout the hotel.

"HOLY CRAP ON A WANKER!"

There was the thundering of steps outside the room and someone began knocking. "Sir, are you alright? What's happened?"

Harry's father backed out of the bathroom, feeling sick. Somehow, some-freaking-how, the orb he had brought was in his left eye. In. His. Eye. Socket. Crap!

He whirled around as someone unlocked the door and the manager stepped in, looking around the room. Harry's father glanced around for something to cover the _thing_ with, then, when nothing presented itself, brushed some of his silver hair over the left side of his face.

"Mr. Pegasus sir, are you alright?" The manager asked and the man nodded, making sure that his eye stayed behind the curtain of hair.

"Yes, I am fine. Who was yelling, may I ask?" He asked, pretending it hadn't been him. After all, Maxamillion Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters, yell? Pfft, as if.

"Do not know. I think it might been you." The manager replied and Pegasus chuckled slightly, shaking his head.

"Not me, I'm afraid." He told the Egyptian, using their own language to get past the language barrier between them. The man's face visibly relaxed and he nodded before excusing himself. He shooed the other employees and tenants out and locked the door behind him. The room was silent for several moments before Pegasus sunk heavily onto the couch.

"What happened?" He breathed, feeling the orb which was now embedded in his head. He could still see through it as if it were a real eye, but it wasn't! How was he going to explain this?

Harry pulled him out of his ever-sinking thoughts when he patted his leg. Bright green eyes looked at his brown and now gold ones, the former crinkling as he grinned up at his father.

"It's pretty." Harry said, reaching up and brushing aside Pegasus' hair to look at the eye. Harry reached out to touch it but froze, his face scrunched up in an adorable frown. "M-magic. It's magic." He squeaked, pulling away and stepping back. Pegasus blinked at Harry, unsure as to what he meant exactly. Then he remembered the orb floating in mid-air, it's rays caressing his face before he fell unconscious. He smiled ever-so-slightly at Harry.

"Yes, it is. I guess **you **can sense it, can't you?" He sighed but looked up when someone knocked on his door. "Harry? Do you want to open it?" Pegasus asked and Harry nodded, running over to the door and turning the lock with both of his hands. It opened as he stepped aside and a small girl tackled him.

"Harry!"

"Amy!" Harry's face brightened as he recognized his playmate. Amy's mother, a black-haired woman with red glasses, laughed as she closed the door.

"Sorry, Max, she wanted to come over and say goodbye." She told her colleague, watching Harry and Amy wrestle on the ground. So far, they were about even. Pegasus nodded his understand but froze when Amy's mother frowned at him.

"Max? What's that?" She asked, walking over to him. Pegasus grabbed her before she could get too close, his eye half-obscured from her view.

"It's nothing, Livi." He replied but one look at the older woman's face told him that she didn't believe him. Not when she recognized what it was, anyway.

"The Millennium Eye." She whispered and Pegasus' grip on her arms loosened. "So, it chose you huh?" She asked, smiling slightly as Pegasus fully released her.

"How do you know what it is?" Pegasus asked, glad that the kids were still wrestling on the ground, now behind the couch.

Livi smirked. "I haven't been at all those digs for nothing, you know. I've only read legends about the Millennium Items, so I'm not an expert. The Millennium eye, which you have, grants it's wielder the power to see into the 'world beyond'. Also to read minds and use what is only known as the 'Shadow Realm', something we still know absolutely nothing about." She explained quietly to him. "But where on earth did you get it?"

Pegasus had to smile at that. "A wares-seller at a market last night."

Livi's mouth fell open and she did a prefect impression of a goldfish for several moments before she snapped it shut with a _click_.

"A wares-seller? Did he raid a tomb or something?" She hissed and Pegasus frowned. Actually, he hadn't thought about where the man could have gotten his things from…

"I don't know. But what do I do? How can I remove it?" He asked the older woman, who sighed, hanging her head.

"I'm sorry, Max, but that is something I have no idea about." She admitted but blinked when Pegasus rested a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright." He smiled. He was about to say something else when he saw the time on the watch around his wrist. "Harry! We have to go, our flight is leaving soon!" He yelled to his son who moaned, but stopping pulling Amy's short black hair to stand and grab the small bag he had left sitting at the end of his bed. Amy climbed to her feet as well, grabbing the shoe she had been hitting Harry with and putting it back on.

"I wanna go wif Harry." She told Livi, who sighed and shook her head.

"Sorry hun, but we still have stuff to do here. Don't worry, you'll see him again." She promised her daughter, who saddened but nodded. She tugged on her mother's shorts to get her attention again.

"Airport though?" She asked and Livi smiled.

"Yes, we'll go to the airport to see them off." She replied and Amy laughed, clapping her hands happily.

"Harry, I come wif you!" She grinned at her friend, who beamed back. Pegasus smiled slightly and picked up Harry. Livi frowned at him as she took Amy's hand.

"What about **your **luggage, Max?" She asked but Pegasus shook his head as he locked the door behind them.

"It's already at the airport. I dropped it off last night." He explained and Livi nodded in understanding. They rode the elevator to the ground floor and Pegasus returned the room key to the front desk. Once that was done the four of them stepped outside into the stifling 33 degrees morning heat. It was barely 10am, yet the temperature was boiling. Pegasus was glad that Harry was fine with it, but passed him his bottle of water anyway. Livi had already given Amy her drink and they hailed a taxi to the airport.

The large terminal of Cairo was packed to bursting, and Pegasus kept a tight grip on Harry's hand as they wove their way through the crowds. Suddenly the small hand was yanked away and Pegasus whirled around, eyes scanning crowds from his son.

"Harry!" He yelled and Amy flattened herself to the ground immediately. She peered around for a moment before shrieking and pointing back the way they had come, but a little more to the right.

"Over dere!" The 3 year-old yelled, pointing to her friend, Pegasus immediately followed her directions, pushing through the crowd and scanning the ground. The crowds tightened and he felt panic rise in his heart at the thought of losing his precious son.

"Harry!" He yelled again, and this time he heard a voice yelling back.

"DADDY!"

"Harry!" Pegasus raced through the crowd, pushing everyone that came across him aside until he spotted the crying black-haired boy get picked up by a man in Egyptian apparel. Pegasus stopped before him and the man smilingly passed Harry to him, who sobbed and clung to his father's neck.

"Daddy…" Harry whimpered and Pegasus made soothing noises as he patted his back, holding him just as tightly. He looked up at the man that had picked up Harry and frowned. That pendant…

"That's the Millennium Key, isn't it?" A voice asked and Pegasus turned to see that Livi had grabbed Amy and chased after Pegasus. She wasn't even breathing hard. The man smiled at her, nodding.

"My name is Shadi. I protect the Millennium Items. How do you know of them?" He asked and Livi smirked slightly.

"It's my job to know."

"What do you mean, 'protect'?" Pegasus interrupted, confused and slightly angry. "I accidentally brought** this**," he pulled back his hair to show Shadi the Eye, "at a **stall** in the markets last night! Yet you're meant to be 'protecting' it?" He asked and Livi rested a hand on his arm briefly.

"Max…" She warned, but to her surprise Shadi laughed.

"**You** are it's protector now." He said in surprisingly good English. "After all, I sold it to you." He said and Pegasus paled as Shadi's voice changed to that of the wares-seller, then back again.

"Y-you-"

"Use it wisely." Was all Shadi said before the crowds swallowed him up. Pegasus scanned the crowds, an advantage to being tall, but the frustrating turban-wearing Egyptian had vanished without a trace.

"He's gone." He sighed and Livi nodded slowly.

"He can use them Millennium Items properly. Of course he'll vanish easily." She said and Pegasus growled lightly, surprising her.

"We're late for our plane." He muttered. Harry sat up and looked down at Amy.

"Amy…" He wiggled in Pegasus's arms and his father placed him on the ground, making sure that he was between him and Livi this time. Harry hugged Amy, who began to cry.

"Me no want you go!" She sobbed and Livi smiled sadly, pulling her daughter gently away.

"Don't worry, you'll see him again." _Though __**when **__is a good question_, she thought to herself. Amy sniffled, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her short green dress.

"M'kay." She nodded and Harry blinked up at his father.

"Soon?" He asked and Pegasus nodded, smiling as he crouched down beside the two children.

"Soon you'll see each other again. So this isn't goodbye…"

"…It's 'see you later'." Livi finished with a smile. "I remember that saying from our college years." She admitted and Pegasus nodded as he picked up Harry and his bag again.

"We will be back again soon. Either that or you can visit us." He offered and Livi laughed, scooping Amy up off the floor and into her arms.

"After we're done here, we're going back to America. So yes, we'll visit you." She grinned and Pegasus nodded, smiling. A voice over the intercom announced that '_Flight 8106 to New York is waiting on Mr Maxamillion and Harry Pegasus. If you are in the terminal, please make your way immediately to Gate 15...'_ and said man groaned.

"Great, now **everyone** is going to know where I am." He muttered and Livi laughed, giving him and Harry a brief hug before pushing them toward the gate they were standing outside of. Which was, as it happened, was Gate 15.

"Go, we'll meet up again soon." She waved before Pegasus and Harry disappeared inside the Gate. They checked through, dealt with a frustrating incident with the metal detector and his Eye, and finally made it onto the plane. Pegasus breathed a sigh of relief as he finally buckled into his seat, Harry beside him. There was a rumbling as the plane taxied down the runway and Pegasus looked out the window to see Amy and Livi, among others who were seeing off their friends and family, waving at them. He leaned back in his seat as the plane rose, quickly rising above the few wisps of clouds that floated over Cairo, then glanced over at Harry. He chuckled before covering the boy with a blanket from his bag.

His son always fell asleep at the start of long flights.


	4. Owl Mail

**-dodges flying watermelon- c'mon it just HAD to be Pegasus and Cecilia, didn't it? ^^; It was fun! Plus, Harry needed to have a mother for a bit…it make him more confused about girls when he hits his teens :D Which is…after the next book ^^ sorry!**

**I CHANGED THE TITLE OF THIS STORY! (Just a bit on the end and the summary) ****This was meant to be a humorous fic…and it so didn't turn out that way haha. So, I guess I can't push Tea off a cliff like I had planned…oh well. I'll get a Death Eater to do it for me :D**

**Abridged cards! Sweet! :3**

**Only own Amy and Livi. And Leo ^^; almost forgot about him and his 5 kids (soon to be even more!)**

_You need to stay on one topic, Shad._

**Aw shuddup, Ryuji. Also, please forgive any typos but point them out via PM, this was all typed using on-screen keyboard cause my keyboard port kicked the bucket! (PS: does anyone else think that this story is going on a bit too fast?)**

* * *

_-Yes, it's another Time Skippy!-_

"HARRY!" Was all the warning the eleven year-old got before he was tackled roughly to the ground. He laughed, albeit awkwardly, and pushed the grinning girl off him. The helicopter's blades hadn't even stopped turning and he'd already been tackled. It was a record for the quickest one yet. A tall woman climbed out of the pilot's seat and, after closing the door, helped Harry up with a laugh.

"Amy, be nice. I know it's been 3 years since you've seen him last, but let him breathe, alright?" Livi laughed as Harry got hugged by Amy again. Amy and her mother had moved back to America 2 years after Harry and Pegasus returned from their trip to Egypt, and had visited occasionally. The last time was 3 years ago, as Livi had to go back to Egypt for another excavation and Amy went with her.

"It's ok, as long as she doesn't _-wince- _break any ribs." Harry laughed and managed to pry Amy off. "Whoa, you cut your hair!" He gaped and Amy tossed her head of layered chin-length black hair proudly.

"Yup. Mum had a fit." She grinned, a twinkle in her eye. Livi huffed but her attention was diverted by the arrival of a familiar figure.

"Max!" Livi waved and Harry swore his father groaned before being engulfed in a hug from his friend. Harry and Amy both laughed at the twitching of his eye. Livi was oblivious, as usual.

"I'm guessing the latest excavation was a success?" Pegasus asked and Livi nodded happily.

"It was great! Another tablet was unearthed, so we're setting up for the exhibition. But it won't be open for several years yet, all the items have to be moved very carefully." She replied and they adults walked toward the customized 'golf' cart that Leo drove to the castle and around the island. Harry grabbed Amy's wrist and pulled her toward an ATV that was parked to one side.

"I'm allowed to drive now!" He grinned and Amy's face brightened.

"You serious? He really let you?" She grinned and Harry nodded as he climbed on the dirt bike. Amy scrambled on behind him and Harry sped off. Amy yelped and grabbed his waist, trying to not fall off. He had started faster than she expected. She heard Harry laugh and couldn't help but join in.

"Wohoo!" She shrieked as they flew over a bump and crashed down on the other side. Pegasus shook his head as they sped past on the track, Harry taking a turn to the right instead of the left, the latter leading to the castle.

"Kids."

"Be back in time for dinner!" Livi yelled after her daughter, who waved before they disappeared.

Harry drove over various more bumps and sped around corners, then suddenly pulled to a stop. He climbed off, turned, and laughed. Amy's short hair was a mess, but she had a massive grin on her face.

"You are so teaching me to drive that thing." She told him as she climbed off, earning a laugh from her friend. They were in a clearing and Harry walked to a stand to one side. He pressed several buttons and Amy shrieked as a platform rose out of the ground. It had a tower on each end and a flat, black surface between them. Her breath caught.

"Is that…?" She began and Harry grinned.

"Yup! Industrial Illusions' first outdoor holographic gaming platform." He said proudly. He'd helped design and make parts of it, as he loved tinkering with things as a child and knew how various parts worked. Amy patted her pocket and smirked at Harry.

"Now I know why you told me to bring my deck." She laughed and Harry gave her a thumbs up as he climbed into one of the dueling pods.

"Wanna help me test it out?" He asked and Amy was in the other pod in a flash.

"Heck yeah!" She cheered, her face glowing with happiness. She was gonna help test out a dueling platform; sweet!

The both drew 5 cards and Harry grinned. "I'll start." He said, picking up another card and placing two cards down, one Monster and one Magic Card, the latter face down. "Your move."

Amy drew another card and frowned at it, then smiled to herself when she remembered what it was for. She placed it and a Monster Card face down and ended her move. Harry smirked as he drew another card.

"I attack your face down card with my Frustrated Celtic Guardian." He grinned and the monster already on the field ran across the 'ground' toward the other card. Amy laughed, wagging a finger at Harry in mock-seriousness.

"You obviously forget how I roll." She said before revealing her Monster Card, which was Guitar Hero. "Send his grumpy Elf to the Graveyard!" She ordered and cheered when the Guardian was defeated, muttering 'I am so frustrated' as he died. Harry smirked and began to laugh.

"This is going to be fun…" He smiled before placing a face down card in the Monster zone again, ending his turn. Amy drew and put the card into her hand, placing down 3 Magic Cards instead.

"Your move." She smiled at Harry, who frowned at her as he drew. She was talented at using Magic Cards, but unfortunately she tended to leave her Monsters wide open for attack. She was either being stupid, or it was a trap. He guessed trap.

He placed a Monster down on the field, Time Wizard, and ended his turn with a slight smile. Amy watched him carefully as she drew another card, but her face broke into a massive grin when she saw what she had drawn. She giggled before placing the card down on the field, the smile on her face never fading. Harry noticed that the card was face up but no monster appeared.

"Amy, what card is that?" He yelled across to his friend who smirked at him.

"You'll see." Was all she would say before she ended her turn. Harry huffed but flipped over a Magic card after he drew a card from his deck. It allowed him to see her face down Magic cards but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't understand her plan of action. There was no way those cards could work together. A beeping noise captured his attention and Harry pulled a mobile phone out of his pocket, holding it up to an ear.

"Hello?"

"Sorry to interrupt your game with Amy, Harry, but we need you two to come back. Leo has warned me that several of our..." Pegasus gave out a small cough and Harry's mouth twitched upwards in a slight smile, "our 'pets' have gotten loose. I don't want you two eaten; Livi would kill me anything happened to Amy."

"Damn right I would!" The woman could be heard yelling and Harry laughed, stepping off his platform. Amy frowned at him but did the same, running quickly across the soft grass to stand beside her friend.

"What's going on?" She whispered but Harry shook his head slightly at her, concentrating on what his father was saying.

"...rain, so we'll have dinner soon and sit it out, alright?" Pegasus asked and Harry nodded before saying his goodbyes and hanging up.

"Several...wild animals got loose, so we have to head back. Livi will throw a mental if you get hurt." Harry grinned at Amy, who laughed before suddenly tackling him, putting her friend in a headlock. "Hey!"

"I would've won, too." She teased before messing up the older teen's hair, ignoring his yells of protest and his attempts to escape.

"Amy! Ouch, hey let go!" He managed to yank free, fell onto his backside and massaged his scalp. "Ow." Amy merely grinned at her friend before she held out a hand to help him up. Harry grabbed hold and jumped to his feet, wiping the grass off the back of his jeans. He grimaced a bit at the stain but shrugged it off. He always fell over; his dad wouldn't mind too much. Amy tried to fix his unruly hair but as usual the black locks refused to co-operate and made his hair look wild and wind-blown. "Sheesh, you have to stop doing that."

"Nah, I don't wanna." The younger girl laughed, poking her tongue out at him as they hurried back to the ATV. Absently Amy noticed that the sky overhead was darkening, clouds of dark blue and grey rolling above them. But unnoticed by her, a small motion separated from the clouds and fell toward the castle. It fell for only a moment before spreading its wings, landing with a slight thump on a window ledge. The noise attracted Pegasus' attention and he rose out of his comfortable chair to open the window, blinking at the large grey owl sitting there. A tube was tied to its leg, and Livi stood slowly, watching tensely as Pegasus unclipped it and pulled out a single, white envelope. His face darkened and he growled, shoving the owl outside and slamming the windows shut, then the curtains. The envelope was clenched tightly in his fist, the crisp paper beginning to crinkle and rip under the pressure.

"Max? Is that...?" Livi trailed off when Pegasus swung around, dropping into his chair with a grunt and beginning to tear up the envelope and paper inside. Livi was beside him immediately, pulling it out of his numb hands and checking the return address as to a clue of the sender. "Oh." She gasped, the words on the paper seeming to burn her fingers before she dropped the envelope onto the carpet. She sunk to her knees, Pegasus watching her carefully. "They know."

"Yes." Was all Pegasus said and they sat in silence for several moments before there was the sound of an ATV coming toward the castle. "Livi, please do not tell Harry." Max gently gripped the woman's chin and directed her face to look at him. "I have not told him about why he can feel magic so easily and strongly, or who his parents really were. I wanted to protect him, and I will continue to do so." He added and Livi nodded before she gently held his hands in hers, freeing herself.

"I know that. I won't tell him, I promise." She smiled and Max nodded before surprisingly leaning forward to press a gentle kiss against Livi's lips.

"Thank you." He whispered, pulling away slightly but the moment was abruptly shattered when Harry came running in, Amy behind him and shrieking as she batted away a nimble white owl that batted her furiously with its wings, a letter in its beak. A butler rushed forward and literally threw the creature outside like it was a rugby ball, ignoring the pecking and clawing and Harry stared at his father, who was still leaning slightly toward Livi. A slight smirk crossed his face (and Pegasus thanked the Gods that Amy didn't see it) before he turned to look at the claw markings on Amy's arms and cheek.

"C'mon, I'll help patch you up." He said to her before a maid come bustling toward her, concern on her face when she saw the cuts and scratches. Harry released her and, ignoring Pegasus and Livi, followed Amy as she was practically dragged out of the drawing room. Pegasus was silent for a moment before suddenly laughing, surprising Livi who jumped at the sound.

"M-Max?" She squeaked before he kissed her again, shocking her.

"I have an observant son." He smirked and Livi gaped, her eyes confused as he pulled back to look at her properly. "Though I wish he wasn't so much, sometimes."

_.:[Pl, dqpoartd str om ntsvlryd]:._

"I wonder where that owl came from." Amy mused aloud, hissing between clenched teeth when Harry dabbed some iodine on her cuts. He glanced up at her above his glasses and winced in sympathy.

"I'm almost done, don't worry." He soothed before putting away the bottle of iodine and rummaging around in the cupboard behind him. They were currently in the kitchen, using the medical stuff there to avoid being smothered by maids. "I dunno, maybe it got lost?" He guessed and Amy shrugged.

"Maybe, but we're pretty far away from any la-" A massive cracking sound interrupted her and she shrieked, jumping off the table to hide behind Harry, who looked at her confused. "I hate storms! We don't have them in Egypt!"

"Or in Domino City." Another, much smaller, voice piped up from behind them and Harry tilted his head to look at the smaller kid behind him. He was about their height, dressed in dark blue pants and a white shirt. His hair, a ridiculous spiked mess of black, purple and blonde, was sticking out from his head and the blonde bangs framed his face. Needless to say, Amy loved it.

"Aww, you're so cute!" She squealed, already hugging the boy tightly, who was trying to pull away.

"A-Amy! Let go!" He protested and the girl pulled back, pouting.

"Aww, you're still as mean as ever, Yuugi-kun." She complained as Yuugi stepped away from her again. "You haven't changed."

"Um sorry, not to be rude of anything, but _who the hell are you_?" Harry asked, standing up to look at Yuugi's violet eyes. He stiffened, a jolt running through his body before he fell to his knees, coughing. Sand was in his throat, his eyes, his hair, he was drowning, dying, coughing, choking, can't breathe no air no no mustn't die still have to stop-

"Harry!" Amy gasped, kneeling beside him and pulling his hands away from his chest. "What happened?" She demanded, worry creasing her boyish features. There was the sound of feet running away as she spoke and abruptly the feeling of sand was gone, leaving Harry gasping for breath as he continued coughing. He continued for several moments before he was able to get enough air into his lungs to speak again.

"I don't know."

_.:[Dp...Uiho hryd lofmsqqrf. Kpu]:._

"Harry! Amy! Come get something to eat!" Livi called from the bottom of the stairs the next morning and the sound of footsteps racing down the stone passage made her laugh and moments later both children ran into the kitchen, laughing, messing up each others hair, and with a deck of cards in each hand.

"Look mom! Harry showed me a trick!" Amy cheered before turning around, shuffling the playing cards and then suddenly throwing them up in the air, back over her shoulder and toward the kitchen table. They scattered but all landed on the table, amazingly in a grid of ten cards by four cards, with two separate at the bottom of the grid. Amy turned around and grinned, clapping her hands at the sight of the grid on the table and missing the soft gasp that escaped Livi's mouth. "Sweet! It worked!" She laughed and Harry flipped the cards over one by one to reveal each suit in order, with the jokers separate.

"Great job, Amy." He congratulated his friend before glancing at Livi. "What's wrong?" He asked quietly, catching Amy's attention and making her frown slightly at her mother. Livi quickly brightened up and smiled at the two kids, radiating pride at Amy's trick.

"That was amazing, Amy." She cheered, Amy laughing and blushing slightly from the praise.

"Thanks. But Harry taught me it, he can make each card land on top of the same number! Like, all the aces, the twos, the threes, and the rest!" She enthused and Livi blinked at Harry, who's face turned a dull pink at the look.

"Really? Perhaps you should show your father your tricks sometime, Harry." Livi smiled and Harry shook his head as Amy picked up the cards from the table again.

"I don't want to." He murmured and Livi blinked at him, surprised at the sudden change in behavior.

"But why? I'm sure he'd be impressed by it." She insisted and Harry shrugged, sitting down at the small table in the kitchen and stabbing his fork into the pile of pancakes before him.

"He doesn't like me doing weird stuff like that." He answered and stuck a forkful of pancake in his mouth and chewed, refusing to elaborate on his reply. Livi sighed, glancing out the window near them at the dark sky outside.

"Well, he'll be back by lunchtime anyway. He's talking to Leo about his wife, since she's due any day now. He wants to take her hospital in case this storm lasts and she goes into labor." She explained and Amy shrugged as she finished her breakfast and stood to place her plate in the sink.

"But what if-HOLY KURIBOH!" She screamed before throwing the plate at the owl sitting on the taps above the sink. It nimbly dodged and deposited a bundle of letters from its beak and onto the table, then flew back up the chimney, a puff of black soot in its wake. There was silence in the kitchen before there was the warning rustle of something in the chimney, and Livi shrieked as a mass amount of letters filled the grate, overflowed, and spilled into the room. The flow slowed then stopped, and Amy turned to glare at her mother, who was trying to stuff the envelopes back into the fireplace.

"Ok mom, what's going on?"

* * *

Gah...! Sorry for the crap ending, my muse is heading back to school so she took a vacation -.- Anyways, anyone with any ideas for this fic can feel free to express them. Flames will be used to toast DumbleBore on a spit ^^

Also the rest of the cast show up in the next chapter! Except...that means I have to write Anzu in. Drat -_-


	5. Revelations

**THIS STORY HAS NOT BEEN ABANDONED! I just...had life issues since I just lost my job :( And moved house XD **

**Yes, Yugi popped up randomly. He originally wasn't gonna be there actually, but then I realized he kinda had to be to make the next few chapters work...drat -.-**

_Yes well, you kinda dug yourself into that hole there, Shadow._

**Bugger off Ryuji, you're not helping. Plus you chewed up my notes, so I couldn't remember what exactly was supposed to happen next D:**

**Disclaimer: 4Kids may have lost them, but I'm too poor to buy them...yet... :P**

* * *

_Amy turned to glare at her mother, who was trying to stuff the envelopes back into the fireplace._

_"Ok mom, what's going on?"_

Livi sighed and dropped the remaining envelopes in her hands into the grate, her shoulders slumped.

"You two...Harry, you have talk to talk to your father about it, it's for him to say. Amy," She gently gripped her daughter's shoulders and steered her out of the room, "I'll talk to you upstairs."

"Fine." Both teens huffed before Amy remembered something. "Hey mum? Why was Yuugi-kun here?" She asked and Livi ran her fingers through her hair in a sign of exasperation.

"He's here visiting Alex. Remember? I told you that he was friends with Leo's son at Domino, then Leo moved back here and brought Alex with him." She explained and Livi nodded as she was half pushed, half shoved up the stairs and into her room.

"So Uncle Max brought him here?"

"Yes, he got here the day before we did." Livi admitted before she closed the bedroom door behind her. "Now, we have to talk..."

_.:[[Smf jrtr od ejrtr yjr yep yrrmd str ypaf]]:._

Harry watched blankly as Livi took (more like shoved) Amy upstairs, leaving him alone in the kitchen. He glanced around before reaching into the fireplace and pulling an envelope free. The writing on the front of it was decorative and written in small letters, but after living with Pegasus for all his life, he could read it clearly.

_To: Harry Potter  
__The Kitchen  
Pegasus Maxamillion's Mansion  
Pandora Island  
__Duelist Kingdom_

"This has gotta be someone's idea of a practical joke. They got my last name wrong though...A sad one joke, but still a joke." He muttered before spotting another name on a similar envelope. _Amy Green. _"Okay. A creepy practical joke."

"I'm afraid it's not, Harry." A familiar voice echoed through the kitchen and Harry whirled around, automatically hiding the envelope behind his back when he saw that it was Pegasus. His father smiled sadly at him before stepping into the room. "Don't try to hide the envelope, Harry. I know that you read what it says."

Harry nodded. "Why was it addressed to me in the _kitchen_?" He asked and Pegasus sighed as he eased himself into a seat and he rested his elbows on the table, his fingertips touching and resting against his chin in his usual thinking pose.

"Because the Ministry knows the location of every witch and wizard in the world, unless they are hidden. Like I did for you, by putting a barrier up here with some," he coughed slightly, looking slightly embarrassed, "friend's help."

Harry surprised his father by scoffing loudly, turning his back on his father and storming out of the kitchen. "Don't try to make me believe in that bullshi-"

"Harry!" Pegasus gasped, shocked at his son's sudden change in behaviour. The boy whirled around to glare at Pegasus, his eyes narrowed dangerously from the doorway. Pegasus knew that look; usually it was followed by something exploding nearby.

"What, so you're gonna tell me that I'm a wizard, and they want me? And Amy's one too, since her name is on some of the envelopes?" Harry retorted but Pegasus was silent as he nodded and Harry threw his hands up in the air in fustration, growling as he did so. "Wizards don't exist!"

"Technically, she's a witch." Pegasus commented and Harry just stared at him, the Eyebrow of Skeptisim raised in disbelief. "Wizards are male, witches are fema-"

"Don't you think I'd know by now if I was a wizard?" Harry cut his father off as he gestured to the pile of envelopes in the fireplace and Pegasus muttered something that didn't escape Harry's notice. "What?"

"I said, you should have guessed by now." Pegasus admitted, leaning back in his chair and resting his chin in his hand as he propped his arm on the armrest. His light brown eyes regarded Harry coolly. "You've gotten through locked doors, things spontanously explode around you when you're mad or excited, and numerous other occourances." The man explained gently to Harry, who rolled his eyes at the words. "Do you honestly not believe my explanation?"

"What do you think!" Harry nearly exploded as he slammed a fist against the doorframe. He felt a strange sense of satisfaction when he saw his father wince but ignored it for the time being. "You're trying to tell me that me and my best friend are a witch and wizard, can do magic, and bugger-all knows what else? You'd have to give us evidence first!" Harry yelled and Pegasus did visibly flinch, pulling back slightly from his enraged son.  
He hadn't expected such a strong reaction; he had thought that Harry would appreciate at least having the truth laid out before him before he decided what to do. It was also better, because if Pegasus had lied to cover the truth Harry would have found out sooner or later, and hated his father even more so for hiding it from him. Especially if that pesky Dumbledore came to collect Harry...that would never do. The manipulative bastard would have laid all the burdens immediately on his precious son's shoulders and steered him down a path Pegasus did not want him taking unless he chose to of his own free will. He _knew_ what that accursed prophecy said about Harry, but it could have referred to anyone. Though he had yet to learn of anyone else surviving the Killing Curse.

Pegasus sighed before he pulled back the thin veil of silver hair that covered his face and whispered the words that would open a door long kept locked inside Harry's world.

"_Yami no Game_: Start."

_.:[[Fpm'y epttu, Jsttu aobrd!]]:._

"But...that means Harry has to die? Or kill the other guy?" Amy asked, her brow furrowed as she pondered her mother's words. Livi sighed before glancing down at her hands as they fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"I want Harry to live, but knowing him...he'll fight against this and not be ready when Voldermort comes to fight him. Harry's powers grow stronger by the day, but unless they are controlled and trained they will spiral out of control, hurting him and possibly everyone around him. Including you." Livi tilted her dauhgter's head up to look at her, and was surprised by the tears in the girl's eyes. "Oh dear, I knew it was too early to tell you all of this."

Amy shook her head violently, black hair flying into her eyes before she brushed it away angrily. "No, I'm glad you did. I just don't want Harry to die." She whimpered before her mother pulled her close, hugging her as she cried. "I don't want him to get hurt!"

"I know love I know, neither do I." Livi soothed as she ran her fingers through Amy's hair, calming her slowly. "Pegasus will bring him around, I'm sure. They're both cool-headed and rational, they're can work it out without fighting or arguing. I don't want Harry to get hurt as much as you do, but I don't want him to lose a father also." She added and Amy nodded before pulling away to sit up, sniffling and wiping her eyes with a handkerchief Livi passed to her.

"But what if he refuses?" She whispered and Livi glanced out the window, her eyes as clouded as the storm outside.

"Then may the Shadows have mercy once his soul is sent to them by the Dark Lord."

_.:[[Next Chapter preview]]:._

_"Wait, who is that and what does he have to do with this?"  
"Well, he's the one who kidnapped the Potter ki-"  
**"MIND CRUSH!" **_

* * *

Woah, dark chapter o.o And a short one, sorry! Now, as you can tell I'm flipping YGO onto it's head, sticking it in a blender, mixing till smooth, then serving it up with a side of Chaos. Azkaban style ;) Yes, that was a hint for some major plot points coming up involving our most hated Headmaster and Mouldywarts ^^

And no, it's not who you think that's doing the mind crushing :D

Anyways, anyone with any ideas for this fic can feel free to express them (translation: please!) Flames will be used to toast DumbleBore on a spit ^^


	6. Games

**I apologize in advance for this lame/short chapter. I'm not happy with it, but unfortunately I'm moving next week, so my mind isn't fully working. Plus moving = no laptop = no updates for a while...sorry ^^; Unless I steal my boyfriend's... ;)**

**Also, my spellchecker isn't working! So if there are typos, please _please_ point them out to me!**

* * *

"_Yami no Game_: Start."

Harry's eyes widened as the darkness around him enveloped him completely, the kitchen disappearing in an instant and replaced the next moment by open (yet stormy) sky. His feet, previously standing on wooden boards, now rested atop of a concrete slab, and Harry shivered as it shook slightly in the wind. Even without looking down, he knew he was somehow balanced high up from the ground, and when Harry experimentally shifted his weight left, the platform rocked and he quickly steadied it, his breath coming in short gasps.

"Now Harry, this is obviously a fight if I'm pointing a rapier at you; please pay attention." Pegasus calmly called from another platform, which also rocked as he widened his stance. Harry blinked before he too gripped the black hilt between both hands, steadying his breaths and slowing his heart. He would be fine, he knew that. There was no way that Pegasus would ever try to-woah!

Harry stepped back and raised his blade hilt first, just blocking the vicious attack that nearly stabbed him in the side. _Ok, I take that back! He's out for blood! _He mentally corrected himself and pushed back, knocking the sharp edge away and immediately shifted his weight back to his left to counter the move. Pegasus chuckled to himself as he switched hands, something Harry had never seen him do before. His father was always right handed, wasn't he? Yet he held the blade in his left hand like he had used it his whole life that way. A thrill raced through Harry; after creating the Duel Monsters game, Pegasus had become soft, ceasing his training and relying on tricks to outwit his opponents. But Harry knew better. After all, Livi had known Pegasus her whole life, and the stories she secretly told him about his father would always make him proud for the warrior he knew he truly was.

And right now, he was! Harry only managed to bring up his blade time after time as Pegasus lunged, feigned, and swiped at his son, who was quickly growing tired. Meanwhile Pegasus didn't even begin to break out in a sweat. A trickle of blood from a small nick in his forehead ran over Harry's eye, distracting him from blocking a thrust from Pegasus. The blade cut through his upper right arm, making him cry out in shock and pain as he fell to his knees, the blade dropping out of his hands and toward the distant ground. There was an eerie silence as the platforms creaked, and Pegasus chuckled to himself as he cleaned the blade of his rapier with a cloth he had pulled out of a pocket.

"I expected more, Harry." He sighed, as he swung the rapier a couple of times experimentally, the blade cutting the air with a slight hissing noise. "But I guess you're as weak as that whore of a friend of yours, Amy." He smirked and Harry's eyes hardened, dropping his hand from his bleeding arm as he stood to his feet, anger rolling off him in waves.

"Take that back." He growled and Pegasus simply raised an eyebrow at him before faking a yawn.

"And why would I do that? You can't even protect yourself, let alone a tramp like her." He teased before suddenly bring up his sword to block an attack from Harry, who growled as he swung again, the golden blade letting out a chime-like sound every time it hit.

"Take. That. BACK!" Harry roared and Pegasus's eye widened before Harry's broadsword cut cleanly through him, turning his body into a haze of dust and the rapier he had held dissolved into nothingness.

Harry was breathing hard, but dropped his sword (wondering absently where the hell it had come from), and looked around.

"Let me out of here." He growled and there was an amused chuckle before the scene slowly faded back into the familiar kitchen. Harry staggered and would have fallen if it weren't for gentle hands that caught him.

"Lord rubber duck alive Harry, you're a real mess. You're even- Pegasus, he's bleeding!" Harry winced as the yell almost deafened his poor ears but it didn't matter anyway. He was unconscious a few seconds later in Amy's arms.

o^o^o^o^o

"Maxamillion James Howard Pegasus, what were you thinking!" Livi practically yelled at the man as she shut the door to Harry's room, leaving her daughter to watch over the unconscious boy. Pegasus had the shame to not meet her eyes, choosing instead to look at the wall instead.

"It was necessary, I had to make him understand what he's got ahead of him."

"What he's got ahead? Max, you're making it sound like he's fighting a war at Hogwarts!"

"He's up against the darkest Dark Lord in a centuary! He's not exactly going to play by the rules, is he?" He tried to reason but Livi wasn't having a bar of it. Instead she grabbed the arm of his red jacket, ignoring his protests, and physically dragged the taller man toward his study, slamming the door behind them. The servants that had seen the pair wisely stayed away from that area of the house for the next few hours.

o^o^o^o^o

Amy stood out of her seat, stretching as she did so. Her shoulders and back protested at the movement but she ignored it, used to worse than just stiff muscles. She looked over at Harry again, then walked the few steps to sit beside him on the bed, taking one of his hands in hers and watching him sleep peacefully.

There was a small cut on his forehead, not quite covered by his fringe, and Amy absently moved his hair out of the way to inspect cut. It had healed over another Harry had received just that afternoon from a branch that he had driven into on his way to the dueling platform, turning it from a simple zig-zag into a lopsided hourglass. The flow of blood had stopped, but the wound was still fresh and hot to touch.  
It had worried her a lot, having come into the kitchen with her mum to talk to Pegasus and Harry, only to find the pair standing unseeing in the room, Harry's normally vivid green eyes pale and dull. Shaking, slapping and even begging hadn't moved either of them, though now that she thought about it, Livi had just sighed and leaned against the wall, not even trying to waken them. _She must have known_, Amy mused as she gripped Harry's hand tighter between her own, frowning slightly.

There was a faint knock at the door and a maid cautiously stuck her head inside, smiling at the pair.

"Is da young master still sleepin'?" The young Scottish woman smiled and Amy nodded sadly. "Ach, don't ye worry, lass. He'll waken soon enough, rest assured 'bout dat." She beamed at Amy, who smiled in return.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks." She thanked the woman, who waved her hands at her in response.

"Nonsense lass, ye be doin' a fine job yerself lookin' after 'im, now I gotta git to ma baking, or dat pineappl' haired kid downstairs is gonna eat it all, I swear to yer." She hurried away as Amy laughed aloud.

"I don't think Yuugi-kun would like being called that." She smirked, wishing she could see his reaction to _that_ particular nickname but instead of following the maid she turned her attention back to Harry, brushing his fringe to the side again so she could look at the deep cut again. "Sheesh Harry, you get hurt just by playing cards. Of course that Shadow Game would hurt you." She leaned forward and whispered to him, her arms supporting her on either side of his head. Her eyes flickered up to his cut and, though she didn't know why she did it at the time, she leaned closer and gently kissed the wound, whispering something against it before she pulled away slightly, resting her lips against it for a few more moments before she teetered, her eyes closing as she rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Just for a few minutes." She whispered before she began to drift off. "Then I'll continue protecting him."

o^o^o^o^o

_Meanwhile, thousands of miles away..._

Sitting in the grass beside the lake, the old man continued reading the thick tome in his lap and ignoring the man behind him for several more minutes until he finished the page, then looked up.

"What's wrong, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, carefully placing a marker in his book and closing it. The taller man looked away, back towards the tall castle behind them.

"The wards around Pandora are broken, we can get that Potter kid now." He sneered and Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled brightly as he hummed to himself, standing and tucking the book, _The Code Of_ _Merlin_, under his arm.

"Well then, let's go get him."

* * *

**Scottish accents are fun ^^ Also, it's not mainly HP with a side of YGO, it's got more YGO than it's had so far. I just have to set everything up before the YGO crew show up majorly.**

**Also, there's another class for those interested in the fortune-telling side of magic (tarot, etc). Free sneak peekof the next chapter for the first person to guess who teaches it!**


	7. Just To Clear Something Up

_I was wondering if maybe I'd made Harry a bit **too** different, and CrescentMelody's review has confirmed that I have. So just to clear things up, here's an (altered) copy of my reply to her review:_

_In this version though, he is very headstrong, and he puts on a protective and brave 'mask' to protect Amy. They're very close, but he did go overboard with the Shadow Game. However, my co-author for another fic wrote it for me, and she has plans for that piece so she didn't want it changed. Which is a pain, cause it disturbs me. _

_Also, in regards to the Hogwarts letter, he has been taught all his life that, you know, 'magic is just a story' etc etc, and to find out that Pegasus, who he trusted, was a: not his father and b: had lied to him his whole life; the poor guy is trying to figure it all out the best that he can. But yeah, I'm gonna change Harry in the next few chapters. He's too OOC for my liking. _

_Thanks for the review/s, I'm always glad to hear reader's opinions! They mean a LOT to a writer, trust me! (If only there was a review button in printed books, then I'd know how other readers think. I'm not a fanfic writer by nature, I write my own books to publish. So fanfics are strange to me.) :)_

If anyone else has any thoughts, I'd appreciate them!

Ja ne~

Shadow


	8. Adoption

**I have some sad news. Due to certain circumstances, I no longer can get on the net without being spammed and hacked within just under a minute, therefore crashing my computer. So, as of now, _this story is up for adoption._**

**I really hate doing this, cause I love the story, but I can no longer continue with it. If anyone wants it, they can email me about it (I get my emails on my phone) and I will reply with story details that they want/need.**

**I had good plans for this story too ;-; so if anyone wants to contine/rewrite it, tell me and i'll hand over rights to you.**

**Gomenasai, everyone.**

**Shadow.**


End file.
